Mixers are often used for different applications wherein it is important that the contact between reactants, fluids, etc. is as great as possible. The contact is improved by turbulence and turbulence is effectuated by the use of different types of mixing elements. Due to the need for heat transfer in many of these operations the mixers are usually combined with heat exchangers.
Some mixers and heat exchanger combinations are known from literature for example WO 97/21061 discloses a plurality of cooperating assemblies each comprising a central tube, provided with one or more static mixing elements, an annular space surrounding the tube and a shell tube. The annular spaces form continues compartments, which enables transfer of heat to and from the process. A mixing element attached to an opening of a heat exchanger is disclosed by WO 2002/46679.
A device for processing fluids by controlling the residence time and/or the reaction time by the use of a single block or a set of several blocks or sublocks placed one next to the other is disclosed by US published patent application number US 2004/0109798.
One problem with the combined mixer heat exchangers of the prior art is the length of transportation between the mixer and reaction chamber. This results in inferior heat transfer, temperature control, and large equipment sizes. Thus, one object of the present invention is to design equipment with a more effective heat balance. Another object is to design a more compact mixer heat exchange system.